


【尤诺阿斯】丁达尔效应与光的折射及反射

by wqui125



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: 战损随便瞎编的背景可以忽略
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【尤诺阿斯】丁达尔效应与光的折射及反射

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是为了开车写的，但开得并不如意，油门踩不上去写得非常纠结，所以车很短小。能力所限，大家随便看看吧。

灰烟仍然遮蔽着天空，尤诺靠着一截断壁，全力地放松身体将空气中残留的魔力聚集起来收为己用。贝尔已经回到魔法书中沉睡，等待他下一次召唤，但首先，他必须积攒起足以自保的魔力。  
他又坐起来一点，右手用力将挂在他胳膊上的人也向上拉了拉，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上，试图让他睡得更舒服一些。  
或许足以自保还不够，他胡思乱想着，不过对方何时需要自己保护了。他自嘲地笑了笑，确定附近没有敌人后放松下来，头靠向了枕在他肩膀沉睡的阿斯塔。

第一滴雨水落在额头时，阿斯塔醒了。天空阴沉沉的，分不清是清晨还是正午。雨水中夹着烟灰，滴落在皮肤上带走原本的脏污后又留下新的污迹。他动了动僵硬的肩膀，关节摩擦发出清脆的声响。他腰部用力试图坐起，但牵动到腿上的伤口，让他再次倒了下来。  
靠在他身边的尤诺似乎被他惊扰，哼了几声，收紧了原本搂着他的手。阿斯塔的头还抵在他的肩膀，两人身上原本盖着的披风已经滑落。阿斯塔抬眼看向尤诺，他还闭着眼，似乎睡得很熟，但阿斯塔知道只要自己一出声，尤诺便会醒来。他轻轻将尤诺的手臂移开，忍着疼痛撑起身体而后把披风往尤诺身上拉了拉。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，现在必须要去周围探查一下——以及找点吃的。  
周围其实也没什么值得侦查的，阿斯塔取出断魔剑作为拐杖四处查看。这里除了一两处建筑残骸，便是魔法留下的痕迹，以及倒在魔法之下的尸体。黑桃王国的军队不屑于回收尸体安葬，三叶草王国的军队则是顾不上。雨水在砂石间形成细流，把血污冲走，阿斯塔搜刮了他们身上的口粮，匆匆为他们致了祷词便回到自己休息的地方。  
“早上好！”尤诺已经醒来，阿斯塔扯出一个微笑与他打招呼。  
尤诺点点头，站起身想去搀扶阿斯塔。而阿斯塔则掏出口袋里的干粮放到尤诺手中。  
“刚刚出去散了散步，找到点吃的。你说我的运气是不是很好。你看，甚至还有水袋！”阿斯塔拿着还余近半瓶水的水袋炫耀着。  
尤诺也向他微笑，空着的手拉住阿斯塔，将他扯到自己怀里。阿斯塔受了伤，固然明白他的战斗力依旧不低，但在睁开眼睛的那一刻没有看到对方，还是让自己感到一丝惊慌。  
阿斯塔在他怀里笑起来，“你怎么突然像小时候一样，撒起娇来啦？”  
闻言，尤诺立刻放开了阿斯塔，“哼，我可不记得小时候有和你撒过娇。”  
他们两人走到墙边避雨处坐下，把身上的食物饮水拿出来分了分。口粮不多，暂且可以撑两天，只要回复魔力，半日之间就能回到最近的城市得到补给。两人松了口气，打算全力在此休息。  
一旦放松下来疼痛和疲劳便一涌而上，阿斯塔和尤诺都躺了下来，再次把披风盖到身上。两人相对而卧，靠得极近。阿斯塔率先闭上眼睛入睡，他没有魔力，作战哪怕有反魔力的帮助，还是需要很多基础体力。肌肉的疲劳可不是一两天便能恢复的。何况，需要近战的他，身上的伤口也较普通的魔法师更多。  
尤诺也闭上双眼，但并没有入睡。对他来说，身体的休息已经足够，而更需要的是魔力的补充。他继续凝聚周围稀薄的魔力，作为补充。  
然而平静没有持续多久，睡梦中阿斯塔的腿突然开始抽动。尤诺立刻起身掀开披风查看起阿斯塔的伤口。  
伤口包扎得尚算完好，表面的血迹已经凝固，没有新的血迹渗出。阿斯塔痛苦地抽搐的是大腿后侧的肌肉。之前的战斗损耗过大，阿斯塔对反魔力的使用已经超出承受界限。现在想必就是反噬的时候。尤诺在手心聚集起一些魔力提高温度，把阿斯塔的腿架在自己膝盖上为他按摩肌肉。  
阿斯塔忽然感到一阵温暖盖过了痛苦，原本蜷缩的身体慢慢舒展开来。睁开双眼发现自己已经平躺下来，披风盖在自己上半身，而尤诺一手握住自己膝盖，一手按摩着自己大腿。  
他的长裤早就只剩下半截，部分是因为战斗中破损，更多是因为长裤妨碍之前的包扎，自己便把裤腿撕了下来。当时形势严峻只顾着求生。现在这情景，即使混着血腥味，也过于暧昧了。  
他撑起身体，伸手握住了揉按着自己大腿的那只手。  
尤诺抬眼疑惑地望向他，“你的肌肉需要放松。”  
“你也需要好好积攒魔力啊，尤诺你这温柔又帅气的混蛋不会是想拖延着不回去吧！”阿斯塔手臂用力，让自己与尤诺靠得更近。他抬头望着尤诺的眼睛，对方也正凝视着他。  
阿斯塔说不好这是为什么，还是某种魔力在作祟，他们的脸渐渐靠近，自然地有了第一个亲吻。  
接着他们又望向彼此，亲吻了第二次。

尤诺原先握住阿斯塔膝盖的手现在撑在他的身侧，两人地唇舌交缠着。阿斯塔一手挂在尤诺后颈上，一手撑在地面与他交握，尽量在腿部不用力的情况下与他贴近。尤诺则搂着对方后背将他压向自己。光从云间穿过，尤诺睁开眼的时候，看到细细的光束从瓦砾缝隙间流淌到地面，光斑若有似无地颤动着，空气中的烟尘却被照得清晰。尤诺扶着阿斯塔的后背，俯下身让阿斯塔躺下。  
阿斯塔的脸藏在了阴影里，光斑在他的身上跳动。  
尤诺俯身吻住了那团在他脖子上晃动的亮光，那里有灰尘汗水的咸味以及一点血液的铁锈味道。阿斯塔笑着跟他说很痒，尤诺坏心地在那里舔了几口，故意喷了几口热气。阿斯塔笑得更大声了。尤诺撑起身体看他，那双碧绿的眼眸里闪着笑意凝起的水光。  
这个战场上昏暗的角落好像忽然灌进了一团光，尤诺凑上前亲吻那双眼睛。而后阿斯塔捧着尤诺的脸颊与他接吻，他们唇舌交缠着，侧过身拥抱彼此，身体尽量贴近，让对方的气息替代战场上的硝烟，充满自己的鼻腔灌满肺部。  
“阿斯塔，”拥抱中，尤诺突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
尤诺的脸上带着微笑，他正视着阿斯塔，那是他最珍重的东西，他人生的起点和一切的归宿。他们是彼此行路的见证人，他如此确信也知道对方也是如此。他心中的光就在阿斯塔的目光之中，而那束光现在也照亮着他。  
“我也是啊，尤诺。”  
魔法帝的目标是如此遥远，如果不是有你的话，阿斯塔的脸颊与他相贴，如果不是你的话，或许在一开始魔法书之塔之时我就会放弃吧。但从那以后就不会了，再也不会放弃，只要你也在这条路上，我就会坚持，不会让你一个人走在前面。  
他们的呼吸互相纠缠着，肌肤也渐渐相贴。欲火渐渐燃起又那么不温不火。在对方的抚慰下，两人都如置身温泉之中。尤诺拉开阿斯塔放在他胸前的手，放低身体再次亲吻阿斯塔的脖子。那里总是能让他发笑，那笑声他再喜欢不过。  
“尤诺，别这样。”阿斯塔的手扣住尤诺的后脑想将他拉开，尤诺则顺势下移，含住阿斯塔的乳头，满意地听到对方突然变调的呻吟。  
他了解阿斯塔的身体正如了解自己的一样，那里正是对方身上最敏感的一处。在极尽了口舌挑逗之能后，他又转战到另一边，他的手则向下方探去，将阿斯塔的腰带解开，抚慰对方已经硬起的肉茎。  
阿斯塔眯着眼睛迷离地看着上方的残垣，随着尤诺的摆弄低吟。尤诺跪坐在他双腿之间，把他们的阴茎贴在一起摩擦，快感积聚之下，已有前液流出，将阴茎弄得湿滑。尤诺一手抓着两人的阴茎撸动，口中呻吟不断，但另一手撑住地面，小心地不愿压到阿斯塔。可阿斯塔却不满意，伸手把尤诺的拉下与他亲吻。俯下身时尤诺撞到腰上的伤口，让阿斯塔嘶了一声，他有些迟疑，阿斯塔却示意无事，与他搂在一起。阿斯塔受伤的腿支在地面，另一条腿挂在尤诺腰间，用力使两人贴的更近。尤诺的阴茎正嵌在他臀缝间摩擦，将入不入的感觉让阿斯塔愈加情动起来。  
“别磨蹭了，尤诺。”阿斯塔难以自制地催促道。尤诺的前液将他的臀缝沾得湿滑，情欲熏蒸之下阿斯塔的汗水滴落，潮湿粘腻的感觉让他皱眉。而尤诺还在他的后穴处开拓，手指沾着两人的前液为他扩张。阿斯塔忍耐着被入侵，只想让身上的人给一个痛快。被催促的尤诺也不再拖延，托起阿斯塔的臀部扶着阳物便插了进去。  
合为一体之时两人都为这舒适和满足发出喟叹，尤诺暂停下来与阿斯塔亲吻。结合这一瞬间的满足对于他们来说或许更胜高潮。而在被肉棒插入的一瞬间僵硬后，阿斯塔便尽力放松身体，回应尤诺。  
尤诺将阿斯塔受伤的腿放平在地面，另一条腿拉起，让阿斯塔侧身躺着，以避开他的伤口。侧面的姿势过于温吞，平时很少被采用，而对于还未恢复的两人来说恰好合适。虽然从侧面无法操弄得更深，但尤诺切实地让每一次插入都在阿斯塔后穴的敏感处碾过。阿斯塔右手压在唇上，牙齿咬住手背的肉，压抑着呻吟，但还是次次呜咽出声，生理性的泪水难以自制地从眼角滑落。他伸出另一只手抓住尤诺肩膀，却不知道是要推开还是拉近。他随着尤诺的动作颤抖着，阴茎无人抚慰却硬得发痛。他难受得要去摸，尤诺也一起握上来，手覆在他的手上一起动作直到高潮来临。  
阿斯塔射出来之后，尤诺便从他体内撤出，自己动手抚慰阴茎。阿斯塔从高潮中缓过神，爬起神来，跪坐在他面前低头含住了尤诺的阳物。尤诺惊喘一声，想阻止阿斯塔，却一时说不出话，甚至顺着本能在阿斯塔口中抽插。这种事他们不常做，发现了尤诺的失态让阿斯塔很是愉快，他尽力地放松喉咙，让尤诺捅得更深，涎水也难以控制地从口中滴落。  
腥咸的精液充满口腔，尤诺终于从阿斯塔的口中撤离。阿斯塔表情夸张地将白色的浊液吐到一边，嫌弃它的味道。尤诺整理好衣物，好笑地看着阿斯塔唠叨。  
“喂，尤诺，我们什么时候出发？”他们再次靠在墙边休息，惬意而满足。  
“明天吧，让他们等等也未尝不可。”


End file.
